


Hold on, hold you

by howbadcanmyficsbe



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howbadcanmyficsbe/pseuds/howbadcanmyficsbe
Summary: A winter’s kiss.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Valvert Leap Day Exchange 2k20





	Hold on, hold you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuizlaziai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/gifts).



> Vin asked for winter kisses and I DELIVER. I did this like two months ago so I hope y’all enjoy it :’)


End file.
